


The Last Time

by Astridlover22



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astridlover22/pseuds/Astridlover22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick ficlet inspired by the song - The Last Time by Taylor Swift. Feeling a bit down today. So fiction it is!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> Song - Taylor Swift - The Last Time

And all the times I let you in,  
Just for you to go again,  
Disappear when you come back,  
Everything is better.

No more games.   
No more heartache.   
This is the last time she would let him back into her life.

He walked into her flat.   
Covered in snow.  
It was snowing the last time he was there.  
That was two years ago.

He shrugs off his coat.  
She takes it and hangs it on the hook.  
He sits on her couch rubbing his tired eyes.

“I saw John,” he stated simply  
“I know. Mary called me,” she told him.

“How much have I missed?”  
“Everything” she responds.  
“I can see that, congratulations by the way”

“He’s normal.   
He has a dog, family, friends.   
We go to the pub, and the park”  
“Its normal”  
“Yeah”

He beckons her onto the couch.   
Hesitating she finally sits down next to him.   
Unable to fight it she places her head on his shoulder.

“I can’t give you normal”  
“I know”  
“What do you need?”

She looks at him.  
“What do you mean?”  
“What do you need?”  
He repeats himself.   
Begging her not to make him say it out loud.

“I need to be someone’s person”  
“Person?”  
“I need to be your person.   
I don’t need all your attention.   
But I need you say it.   
I need to be at the top of your list”

“You always have been”  
“No I haven’t”  
“You’re wrong”  
“Why didn’t you tell me then?”  
“I thought you knew”

She looks at him and shakes her head.   
Fiddling with her ring she sighs.

“Tell him you can’t marry him”  
“I will”  
“Tell him your heart belongs to someone else  
Tell him you’re on the top of someone else’s list”  
“I can’t tell him that”  
“Tell him that you were always mine,   
and I was always yours”

The next morning she meets Tom.  
He takes it surprising well.  
As if he knew all along.  
She gives him back the ring.  
“Don’t accept anything less number one from him”   
He tells her before leaving her at the table.

She cries why she gets home.  
Mostly from guilt.  
Partly from fear.  
Was this a big mistake?

He comes up behind her.  
Hands her a cup of tea and wraps his arms around her.  
“This is the last time,” he tells her.  
“The last time you will ever feel this way”

He holds her tighter.   
She smiles and breathes in his scent.  
Everything is better.

 

The Last Time – Taylor Swift


End file.
